


The business hotel

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Fear Play, Fluffy Tail, Gaslighting, Stalking, Stripping, tag challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot: Finally, the time has come! She found the perfect occasion to finally get together with her co-worker that she has been stalking for the last 6 months. She knew everything about him from getting access to his work mail and going through his trash. He will be in a hotel for a business trip and she was able to take days off so that she could meet him there. She's been talking to her husband about going to the hotel to meet up with her co-worker and he happily said yes and paid for the trip.She quickly gets to work when she arrives to the hotel with her husband and after talking to the hotel receptionist, she had everything she needed. A quick knock on the door and her co-worker opens the door and lets her in believing that this was purely for work. She thinks it's pretty funny that her co-worker is looking at her in disbelief, after all, he wanted her there right? And that her husband would later come into the room was also agreed upon. Weird that he doesn't remember that. This will be a night that they won't forget.
Relationships: Co-workers - Relationship





	The business hotel

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the comments so I can upvote and praise your work!
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit. Feel free to freestyle!
> 
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. the SFX is NOT necessary to include if you don't want to use it. I will include some SFX in the script but you can also use your own SFX if you feel like it. 
> 
> This script was created after the tag challenge on /r/gonewildaudible

***sound of keyboards clicking*** And we're in! It's so stupid that he has his password written down on a post-it note next to his computer... So what's his plan for this week? Meeting, meeting, lunch for the CFO, bla bla bla. Oh wait a minute.. That's interesting... He's going away for a business trip and he booked a room for one later on this week. I can definitely do something with that! 

Oh honey!!! There you are! You know the co-worker that I have been talking to you about? I just went through his email. He's going away for a business trip and I think that we should go too. Yes, that's the plan. I will meet him in the hotel room and then I will let you in a couple of minutes later. Don't worry, I will able to convince him. I've been following him for quite some time now so I know what I will say to convince him. 

Where's your credit card? I will book flights and hotel room right now. Thank you! ***clicking on keyboard*** This will be a lot of fun, I promise. 

***sound of an airplane landing https://freesound.org/people/bigpickle51/sounds/262755/***

Hi! I'm doing great, thank you! We booked 2 nights stay here. The booking code? GR824M. Yes! That is us. Elevator to the right, 4th floor, got it. Thank you! Come on, honey! Let's hurry up! 

***hotel door opens https://freesound.org/people/FrosswireVis/sounds/448515/***

Oh! This looks perfect! We also got a balcony! Thank you for doing this, honey. I won't forget this! If he is already here? Let me check his email again *pause* No, he won't be here until 6pm. Did you bring everything I asked you to bring? Perfect. So we are all set up. Now let's just wait until he arrives

Uhm! Hi! I don't know if I should ask you who works in the reception but I have a work colleague who is staying here as well. I have to hand over some documents but unfortunately I do not know his room number. We work in different offices and I don't have his phone number. It's quite urgent so I got here straight away. Well.. I do have his booking number right here if you need it. The booking number is TR680N. Yes, that's him! Oh, by the way, has he checked in already? He came an hour ago? That's perfect. Room number 1246? 6th floor. Right, got it. Thank you so much for your help! 

***hotel door opens https://freesound.org/people/FrosswireVis/sounds/448515/***

I found his room number from the receptionist. He lives two floor above us. Room 1246. I will go and get changed and go up there. Remember, wait at least 10 minutes or so before you come up. He is aware that you will join us later. Where's my bag? I need to double check to make sure that I have everything there. Yup, it's all there! Ok, see you soon! 

***door knock*** Oh, hi! How are you? If anything is wrong? Of course not! Can I come in? Thank you! Wow, you got a really good room here. Lot's of space and a great view. Oh, did you order room service? What are you eating? Beef tartare? I've never actually tried it. I'm not sure if I would enjoy the texture of it. Wait.. Did you use a hand sanitizer before eating? Here, I got some for you. 

I'm sorry? You're wondering why I am here? Don't be ridiculous, you told me to come with you! Are you playing games right now? *laughs* We both got sent here together. I think I arrived a bit earlier than you though. Why me? I don't know, I guess you have to ask our boss about it. I was asked to come here with you. We've been talking about this in the office. 

There's no need to call our boss about it. I'm here. I just thought that we should get together and talk a bit before the meeting tomorrow at 9:30am. Oh (pause) you don't want to talk about work? That's fine with me! So, how's the food? What else was on the menu? You chose beef tartare with this menu? Why? They got some great food here, at least it sounds good. 

So... I've seen how you are looking at me during work. I've heard what you are saying about me behind my back. You told Mr Johnson that you would want to see me naked. *laughs* You're so funny. You're telling me that you never said that? We both know that it's true. I've seen your browser history. You've been going to my facebook and linkedIn. I am quite sure that you are the anonymous twitter account that writes to me as well. *laughs* I mean.. Just admit it! I won't be mad. I am quite flattered. 

A little bird told me that you keep staring at my ass when I'm bending down in front of you. You know that I am doing it just for you, right? I'm not clumsy at all. How I found out about your browser history? You gave me your computer once and asked me to take a look at some graphs and you had some tabs open. You never gave me your computer. This is just hilarious. Do you suffer from memory loss? Did you go into a shock as I entered this room? 

Come on now. You honestly don't remember that? It sounds like you though. Come on, I will just show you then. Please, sit down on the bed and just relax. Are you comfortable? Good! I know how much you like to see girls strip so I was planning to give you a show.. Inappropriate? This is exactly what you want. I've heard your comments. 

Let me just show you. Do you like it when I'm slowly unbuttoning my shirt? It got a quite tight fit. My breasts looks bigger without a shirt? *laughs* I knew that you would like it. Do you like this bra? You talked about how you liked lace so I thought that I will surprise you. I got it just for you. Let me just slowly remove my belt so I can pull down my skirt for you. Yes, of course they are matching! I got the set. Since I know that you are a person who enjoy watching my ass, let me just bend down over this table so you get a good look of it. Oh, you like it? Thank you. You're also very attractive. 

***knock on the door*** Oh! He's here! Come in! He's sitting on the bed. 

Shush! You have to look so scared. It will be fine. Who is he? He's my husband. We have been talking about you a lot. He's going to stay here and watch us. Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I know that you like this. You've been watching this sort of porn on your own. Are you scared? Don't be.. I will take care of you. Maybe you can help me to unhook my bra? Don't worry, my husband will sit in that sofa chair. He won't touch us. He's not allowed to. 

You're shaking. Just relax. Just unhook my bra. Good job! Do you like them? Well yea, they are quite perky *laughs* Do you want to touch them? Give me your hand. Relax. It feels nice right? Having my breast in your hand. Give me your other hand. You can of course play around with them for a bit. Just like that. I can see that you are getting quite turned on. That's exactly what I want. 

Oh, Honey! Can you please get me my plug. Sanitize it first though. Thank you. What's that? That's a buttplug. I will wear it for you. What's on the end? It's a tail of course. Doesn't it look the cutest? You like it? What is it with you and forgetting what you have done? I know that you like this. 

Let me show you. I will bend down a bit so you get a good view of my ass as I am taking off my thong. Now.. Let me show you how I like to wear it. I just need to lube it up for a bit as well as my ass ***sound of lube*** I will go slowly *soft moan* There it is. It's always such a turn on to wear this one. 

Let me help you with removing your pants. You don't have to be afraid. My husband won't do anything to you if you do as we agreed. Let's get you out of those suit pants ***unbuckling a belt and pulling down pants*** Look at you! You got a really good looking cock... And you are hard already! What made you so hard? Was it seeing me stripping down in front of you? 

(this part can go on for as long as you like) 

I will take care of your cock. Don't you worry. *licking and sucking sounds* I bet this is a dream coming true for you *sucking* You can finally fuck me after all this time working together *sucking* Let me try to take your whole cock down my throat *gagging and sucking sounds* 

I'm getting so turned on sucking on your cock! I want it all *gagging and sucking* Don't look at my husband. Look at me *gagging* You want to fuck me? *sucking* I want you to fuck me hard. Be rough! *sucking and gagging*.

(this part can go on for as long as you like) 

You want me to ride you? With pleasure! Lay down on the bed! ***sound of moving around in a bed***. Condom? We don't need to use that! You insist? There is no way that we will use a condom. Remember what I said. If my husband doesn't like it, you will not have any issues. He even gave you an exception to fuck me without a condom. Don't worry about it. It will all work out in the end.

I will go slow in the beginning (she slowly starts to ride him) fuck! This feels so good *moaning* Your cock really fills me up. I needed this so badly *moaning* (she picks up speed) I've been thinking about your dick and how you would fuck me ever since I first saw you *moaning* I know that you have been thinking about me as well *moaning* Fuck yes! How did you know *moaning* that I like that have my tits played with? *moaning* Oh fuck *moaning and gasping* Fuck! Oh yes! Please! *moaning* Grab my hips and control the speed! Force me down on your cock *moaning* 

Yes! Yes! Keep going! Don't stop fucking me! Don't stop! I need this! *moaning and gasping* 

I think you are ready to fuck me from behind. I want your cock deep inside of me! Be rough! ***sound of moving around in a bed*** Remember that I want you to fuck me hard! (the man starts to fuck her) Oh fuck! That's the spot. Go deeper. Really fuck me hard and rough! (the man picks up speed) *spanking* oh yes! That's what I want! Spank me hard *a lot of spanking and moaning* Yes! That's right! Please. Pull my hair even harder. Don't be scared *moaning* Fuck yes!!! Keep going! I want every inch of your cock inside of me! 

Oh fuck! This is gonna make me cum. Keep moving my plug around. Pull the tail! It feels so good to be filled like this! *moaning* You can pull it out and then in again if you like *moaning* Oh fuck! Yes! Don't stop! *spanking* I'm close! I'm so close. Make me cum on your cock! Go deep! *orgasm* 

(this part can go on for as long as you like) 

Oh fuck!! You just made me cum.. *moaning* You want my ass? Of course you can fuck it! (the man slowly starts to fuck her) Oh fuck yes! Enter slowly. Your cock is so fucking big for my tight ass. Go in with a steady pace! You can lube up your cock if you like. *moaning* I've never been fucked in the ass with someone who's so big.. It feels amazing *moaning and gasping* (the man fucks her harder) yes! yes! yes! Just like that. You like that? You like fucking my tight little ass? The ass you keep staring at during work? You finally have me. This is what you asked for. *spanking* Oh fuck yes! *more spanking and moaning* 

You like my tight ass, huh? Fuck me harder. Use my body! Oh fuck! Yes! Don't let go of my hair! Pull it again! *moaning* *spanking* Keep going! Fuck *moaning and gasping* Push me down on the bed! Yes! *moaning* *spanking* You're gonna cum? I want you to cum inside of me. *moaning* Don't worry. Do it. I want you to cum inside my pussy! *moaning* Oh yes! You want me to have the fluffy plug in my ass as you're cumming. *moaning* You definitely do like this plug *moaning* 

(the man starts to fuck her) Oh yes! Fuck! Yes! I want your cum inside of me. Fill me up with your cum. Don't hold back. I want it all inside of me *moaning* Fuck! I'm getting so turned on thinking about your cum. *moaning* Yes! Keep going deep. Give me long and deep thrusts. Oh fuck! Yes! Move my plug around! You're close? Give it to me *moaning* Fill me up! *moaning and orgasms* *gasping* Oh fuck! I feel so filled. *gasping and moaning* Fuuck! This... This is what we needed... Oh fuck (he pulls out) I can feel it coming out... Fuck, it's dripping down *gasping* That's a lot of cum... Let me just get a taste of it as well *licking sound* Fuck... 

That was amazing! Don't you think? Let me just take out the plug and get dressed and we will be on our way. You finally got your way with me *giggles* What about you, honey? What do you think? He really fucked me hard and used me. I was suspecting that you liked it *giggles* 

***sound of the woman getting dressed*** 

("Alternative ending") 

Ok, we are going! Take care. Have fun at the meeting. ***door opens and closes*** 

If I'm worried because he came inside of me? Ah, don't be like that. It's fine that he came inside of me. I needed it (pause) badly

***hotel door opens*** https://freesound.org/people/FrosswireVis/sounds/448515/


End file.
